Adi Gallia
|hidep = |especie = Tholothiana |genero = Femenino |altura = 1.84 metros |peso = |pelo = |ojos = Azul |piel = Oscura[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliacion =*Orden Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi **Equipo de asalto Jedi[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República |maestros = |aprendices = }} Adi Gallia fue una Maestra Jedi tholothiana que formó parte del Alto Consejo Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. Gallia luchó en numerosas batallas durante la guerra, sirviendo como General en el Gran Ejército de la República. Ella participó en una misión para rescatar a Eeth Koth junto con Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi; completando con éxito la misión pero sin ser capaces de matar al General Grievous. Pasado un tiempo, Gallia y Kenobi fueron enviados a investigar las acciones de los hermanos Sith Darth Maul y Savage Opress, quienes habían estado actuando en los Territorios del Borde Exterior para llamar la atención de los Jedi. La investigación condujo a los dos Jedi a Florrum, donde Maul y Opress estaban intentando unir a los piratas de Hondo Ohnaka a su causa. La presencia de los Jedi condujo a una breve batalla, en la que Gallia fue asesinada por Opress. Biografía Vida temprana Adi Gallia nació en una familia de diplomáticos de alto rango que estaba estacionada en Coruscant. Como sensible a la Fuerza, fue tomada por los Jedi a una edad muy temprana y fue entrenada en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, hasta alcanzar el rango de Maestra Jedi. Antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Gallia ya era una Maestra Jedi que formaba parte del Consejo Jedi. Ella advirtió al Senado Galáctico de la actividad sospechosa de la Federación de Comercio en el Sistema Naboo. Cuando la Federación de Comercio bloqueó Naboo, el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum, pidió al Consejo Jedi enviar en secreto a Qui-Gon Jinn y a su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi a Naboo para descubrir qué tramaba la Federación. Cuando Jinn escapó de Naboo con la reina Padmé Amidala, acudió ante el Consejo Jedi con noticias desalentadoras; creía que había sido atacado en Tatooine por un Lord Sith. Impactados por esa afirmación, muchos en el Consejo tuvieron dudas, aunque si Gallia tenía alguna, ella permaneció en silencio durante todo el debate. Además, Jinn creía que había descubierto al Elegido, personificado en Anakin Skywalker. Gallia estuvo presente cuando el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu examinó al chico con interés, así como cuando el Consejo decidió que el chico no iba a ser entrenado como Jedi. Jinn abandonó la sala del Consejo por última vez, viajando a Naboo donde moriría a manos del Lord Sith Darth Maul. Entristecida por la muerte de Jinn, Gallia acompañó a la mayoría del Consejo a Naboo y estuvo presente en el funeral de su amigo. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Varios años más tarde, Gallia estuvo presente en la sesión del Consejo Jedi en la que el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi reportó la existencia de un intento fallido de asesinato contra la senadora Padmé Amidala, la antigua reina de Naboo. Entonces, Gallia y el Consejo autorizaron al Maestro Kenobi a investigar el ataque, lo que le llevó al planeta Kamino, donde descubrió la existencia de un Gran Ejército de la República encargado en secreto. Cuando se supo que Kenobi, que había estado siguiendo en secreto al cazarrecompensas Jango Fett hasta Geonosis, había sido apresado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Consejo decidió organizar una misión de rescate. Junto a 200 Jedi más, Gallia formó parte de un equipo de asalto Jedi liderado por Mace Windu. El grupo de Jedi, se dirigió a Geonosis, donde además de a Kenobi la Confederación también había apresado a Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala. Cuando los tres iban a ser ejecutados por el Conde Dooku en la Arena Petranaki, Gallia y los demás Jedi irrumpieron en la arena, encendiendo sus sables de luz. Los Jedi liberaron a los prisioneros y se enfrentaron a un ejército de droides de combate. Gallia y poco más de veinte Jedi supervivientes, quedaron rodeados al cabo de poco. Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó al lugar con varios LAAT y el Gran Ejército de la República, que rescataron a Gallia y a sus compañeros. A continuación, tuvo lugar la Batalla de Geonosis, a la que Gallia sobrevivió, y se inició el conflicto que sería conocido como las Guerras Clon. Rescate de Eeth Koth En algún momento de la guerra, el general Grievous capturó al Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth a bordo de su Destructor Estelar. Orgulloso de la captura de Koth, Grievous envió un mensaje al Consejo Jedi retando a los Jedi a encontrar a su camarada, por lo que Gallia, junto a Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi se ofreció voluntaria para liderar una misión de rescate. Después de que el comandante clon Wolffe, que servía bajo el mando de Plo Koon, descubriera una señal oculta en el mensaje de Grievous, Kenobi vio a Koth haciendo señas con las manos, e interpretó que Koth estaba siendo retenido en Saleucami. Gallia se mostró inicialmente confundida sobre la precisión del mensaje, dado que la inteligencia de la República Galáctica no había clasificado a Saleucami como un planeta controlado por Grievous. Tras confirmar la veracidad del mensaje de Koth, los tres Jedi lideraron a las fuerzas de la República hasta el planeta, donde entablaron combate con la flota de Grievous. Su objetivo era capturar a Grievous y salvar a Eeth Koth. Mientras Kenobi incitaba a Grievous a abordar su nave sobre Saleucami, Gallia y Skywalker se infiltraron en la nave de Grievous, enfrentándose a un grupo de droides comando. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los droides por detener a los Jedi, Koth fue liberado con éxito por Gallia y Skywalker. Después de la escaramuza, mientras Koth era escoltado para volver a una nave de la República, Kenobi informó de que Grievous había escapado y estaba regresando a su propia nave. Gallia dejó a Koth con Skywalker y se dirigió a emboscar a Grievous para ayudar a Kenobi a capturarlo de una vez por todas. Mientras Kenobi se enfrentaba a Grievous, el General consiguió lanzar a Kenobi a un tubo conectado con el espacio. Kenobi se sujetó para no caer al espacio, y cuando Grievous iba a matarlo, Gallia atacó a Grievous. Finalmente, Grievous huyó en una cápsula de escape mientras Gallia ayudaba a Kenobi, Cody y un soldado clon; y luego cerraba el tubo conectado al espacio. Tras regresar con la flota, Gallia escoltó a Koth hasta una estación médica. Una nueva amenaza Adi Gallia estuvo presente junto a los miembros del Consejo Jedi Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin y Obi-Wan Kenobi en el Templo Jedi cuando el Escuadrón Delta trajo de vuelta los restos del Maestro Jedi Halsey y su Padawan, Knox. Gallia afirmó que en el pasado sólo la asesina de Dooku, Asajj Ventress, había sido capaz de matar a dos Jedi. Entonces, recalcó que Ventress estaba desaparecida desde la Batalla de Sullust, donde supuestamente había muerto. El Maestro Koon creía que algo o alguien había eludido a los Jedi, y sugirió que podía haber sido un nuevo Lord Sith. Kenobi pensaba de otro modo, y dijo que lo ocurrido no era obra de Jedi ni Sith, sino de un animal temerario e impulsivo. Batalla de Lola Sayu Más adelante Gallia asistió al Maestro Plo Koon, junto a Kit Fisto y Saesee Tiin en el rescate del equipo de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker infiltrado en la Ciudadela de Lola Sayu. En el planeta, Gallia lideró junto a Fisto y Tiin a las tropas de la República Galáctica desde su caza estelar, protegiendo el transporte de Plo Koon mientras se dirigía a un punto de encuentro. Luego, Gallia escoltó con éxito al transporte hasta la flota de la República en cuanto subió a bordo el equipo de Kenobi y Skywalker. Capturada por Grievous Más tarde, R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron llevados a la nave insignia de Adi Gallia; para ser traídos a Coruscant. Durante el trayecto, todos fueron emboscados por la flota del General Grievous, que destruyó el reactor principal de la nave, pretendiendo que Gallia fuese su próxima víctima. Gallia se batió en duelo con Grievous, pero no fue rival para el General, quien tomó a Gallia como prisionera y destruyó la nave de la Jedi. Inmediatamente tras salir del hiperespacio cerca de la nave de Grievous, una pequeña flota liderada por Plo Koon atacó a las fuerzas del General. Pronto, las fuerzas de la República Galáctica se pusieron en cabeza. Los pilotos clon subieron a sus cazas estelares y atacaron a la nave de Grievous, golpeando varios puntos de su coraza. Koon consiguió abordar la nave con un equipo de rescate compuesto por soldados clon del Wolfpack del Gran Ejército de la República, y eliminó a las fuerzas de droides de combate separatistas. Mientras Koon y sus hombres se enfrentaban a los droides de combate B1, el comandante clon CC-3636, llevó a otro grupo de clones al puente, donde Gallia estaba cautiva. Gallia fue rescatada y la nave del General Grievous fue destruida. Durante el rescate, todos ellos encontraron a C-3PO y R2-D2, y los llevaron de vuelta a Coruscant mientras C-3PO hablaba con el Comandante Wolffe de sus aventuras. Conflictos posteriores Tras la Batalla de Kiros, el almirante Wullf Yularen confirmó que los colonos del planeta no se encontraban en ningún lugar de Kiros. Gallia estuvo en el Consejo Jedi cuando éste sospechó de actividad Sith en Kiros, y encargó a tres Jedi encontrar a los colonos antes de que tuvieran un amargo destino. Después de que el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi fingiera su muerte por asesinato, Gallia participó en un funeral falso en el que el "cuerpo" de Kenobi, descendió a una cámara inferior que fue sellada con un dispositivo láser. Batalla final Veinte años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Gallia se unió a Obi-Wan Kenobi en la búsqueda de los Hermanos de la Noche Savage Opress y Darth Maul - el último de los cuales había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento de hacía una década en el que había matado al amigo de Gallia, Qui-Gon Jinn - tras oír de los asesinatos de Finn Ertay y un Jedi Nikto a manos de los hermanos zabrak en un puerto espacial del Borde Exterior. Los dos Jedi irrumpieron en una estación espacial, donde se reunieron con su supervisor, que informó de que dos zabraks con sables de luz rojos habían robado el cargamento de la estación. Tras saber que los dos Sith se dirigían al Sector Sertar, Gallia y Kenobi viajaron hasta allí y descubrieron que Maul y Opress se habían aliado con varios piratas disidentes. Kenobi contactó con el líder de los piratas, Hondo Ohnaka, y le advirtió de que varios de sus hombres se habían aliado con Maul. Al aterrizar en el planeta Florrum, Gallia y Obi-Wan presenciaron una batalla entre las fuerzas de Ohnaka y las de Maul. Antes de que pudieran intervenir, aparecieron los dos hermanos Sith, y Gallia se enfrentó a Opress mientras Kenobi se encargaba de Maul. Gallia pudo plantar cara a Opress hasta que le dio una patada que no afectó en absoluto a Savage. Pillada con la guardia baja, Opress empujó con la Fuerza a Gallia contra una pared y la empaló con los cuernos de su cabeza. Cuando Gallia cayó al suelo, Opress la remató atravesándola con su sable láser mientras Kenobi presenciaba lo ocurrido horrorizado. Obi-Wan atacó rápidamente a Opress, furioso por la muerte de Gallia, pero fue detenido por Maul. Forzado a retirarse, Kenobi consiguió coger el sable de luz de Gallia antes de marcharse. Más tarde, Obi-Wan vengaría parcialmente la muerte de Gallia cortando un brazo a Savage con el sable de luz de la Jedi. Pasado un tiempo, Darth Sidious vengó a Gallia involuntariamente al matar a Opress en Mandalore. Legado La muerte de Adi Gallia dejó vacante un asiento en el Consejo Jedi, el cual fue ocupado por la Maestra Jedi Stass Allie.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Pasado el 18 ABY, el Lord Sith Darth Vader entró en un portal construido por Lord Momin para resucitar a su mujer Padmé Amidala. Mientras caminaba a través de diversas visiones, se encontró con Gallia junto a numerosos Jedi con sus sables de luz encendidos preparados para enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, Vader mató a todas las ilusiones y cortó a Gallia en el torso mientras resonaban en su mente palabras para dejar morir el pasado.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII En el 35 DBY, durante la Batalla de Exegol, la voz de Gallia fue escuchada por Rey entre las voces de muchos grandes Jedi del pasado que acudieron en su ayuda para que liberara su potencial Jedi y destruyera al resucitado Darth Sidious de una vez por todas.[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel '' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I '' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII *Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness! *Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Tholothianos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi